Soulmate Really?
by Saint32
Summary: La modernidad ha traído consigo cosas buenas y malas, como la ambición y el estrés, ¿Cómo pueden, esos dos factores, unir a una empresaria, hermosa e inalcanzable, con un médico psiquiatra prestigiado y sediento de dinero?
1. Capitulo I: 'Advenimiento'

**Capitulo 1: "Advenimiento"**

La noche aún no se había posado sobre Tokio, el sonido del teléfono vibrando la tenía exasperada, su pequeña mesilla no dejaba de temblar y ella se sentía de una manera bastante semejante, como si la vibración del aparato también sacudiera su cuerpo, implacable.

Suspiro, enderezándose, disfrutando al menos del sonido que hizo el agua cuando tuvo que dejar de estar casi completamente sumergida en esta. Hasta ese momento había estado disfrutando de un relajante baño, el más relajante en quizás más de un mes -y realmente no exageraba-, le había sorprendido que hubiese durado tanto. Contestó nada más mirar el número de su socio en la pantalla de su móvil de última generación, un mundo de funciones dentro del pequeño aparato.

-**Renji, ¿Qué demonios quieres?**-fue lo primero que dijo, recargando su delgada espalda, de vuelta, contra a tina, aguantando un bostezo mientras escuchaba a Renji hablar con el tono cargado de preocupación que no tardó en contagiársele-**por favor, dime que me estás tomando el pelo**-pidió mientras salía de la bañera, tomando a tientas su bata de baño color vino y se colocándose las sandalias para evitar un accidente-**¡Eso es muy grave, Renji!**-exclamó muy preocupada, tanto que no dio importancia alguna a la voz de su socio cuando le gritaba "_¿¡Y por qué crees que te llamé!?_"-**Iré inmediatamente.**

Colgó sin tomarse la molestia de escuchar mucho más de su parte, botó el celular a la cama, quitándose la bata con rapidez, no había tiempo que perder. Secó su cuerpo sin descuido, pero velozmente, colocándose la ropa interior e inmediatamente después la falda, la blusa y el saco, todo sobrio, combinando de manera sencilla, pero elegante, el blanco y el negro. Calzó sus zapatos de Tacón, secando su cabello, corto y práctico para la hora de salir con prisas, se miró una vez más al espejo y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás luego de tomar el celular y su bolso con las llaves y lo que pudiese necesitar.

* * *

Seis de la mañana y el despertador sonaba atronador, timbro tres ocasiones antes de que un gruñido y un manotazo lo acallaran. Se escuchó el crujir del colchón de la cama, apenas un leve quejido que enmudeció nada más estar libre del peso que había estado soportando.

Una mano grande y masculina se posó en la cabeza de su dueño, revolviendo no sin pereza el cabello naranjo tan peculiar y propio de Ichigo Kurosaki que se estiró para hacer tronar o estirar a las articulaciones aún dormidas, un suspiro que transmitía un dejo salvaje, se escapó de sus labios. Todo indicaba que ese día sería uno particularmente ocupado y aunque no creía en lo que la gente llamaba 'Corazonada' podía jurar, sin nunca haber sentido otra, que estaba teniendo una.

-**Bah, eso es una mierda**-porque no podía ser otra cosa, ¿cierto? esas cosas no eran más que una simple atribución a un padecimiento al que en un principio no habían logrado darle ni nombre ni explicación, seguramente sólo estaba estresado, controlando a todas aquellas personas opulentas que alimentaban sin mayor problema su cartera, sus cuentas bancarias, calmando su ambición, Ichigo, pese a todo su conocimiento de la mente humana y otras cuestiones, siempre había pensado que era el dinero, la llave para la felicidad, nadie había logrado persuadirlo de cambiar su opinión, dudaba mucho que llegase alguien que lo lograra.

Se quitó los calzoncillos, botándolos en la canastilla de ropa sucia que después su personal de limpieza se encargaría de lavar y tomando una toalla limpia y grande, se internó en el baño, esperando no recibir ninguna llamada que interrumpiera su ducha, pero falló mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

-**¡Ah, Mierda!**-gritó, maldiciéndose por abrir los ojos por instinto ante el timbrar de su teléfono móvil, permitiendo el paso del jabón a sus ojos miel que comenzaron a lagrimar. Se enjuagó los ojos con prisa, para salir del cuarto de baño, casi cayendo en el proceso. Contestó con la voz dura, dando a entender que estaba de muy mal humor, no le importaba perder un paciente rico más, los tenía de sobra, en lista de espera porque su terapia no era cualquier, era un psiquiatra de tiempo completo, una llamada solamente y él se trasladaba, dentro de Tokio, al lugar que fuera.

Escuchó con mal humor lo que le decía la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, le hablaba de una tal ¿Riukichi? ¿Mikichi? no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado correctamente el nombre, de cualquier modo no le interesó mayormente, porque cuando esa mujer finalmente se calló, él pudo hablar y decir con la voz firme:

-**Lo siento, pero tendré que colocarla en lista de espera**-pensó que ella no iba a insistir con el tono utilizado, era claro que no conocía a Matsumoto Rangiku, mucho menos a los jefes de ella, escuchó con atención la oferta y alzó las finas cejas naranjas con interés, esa persona pensaba pagarle cierta suma considerable además de su cuota normal, con tal de que atendiera a aquella mujer de la que le había hablado antes, no tenía que meditar mucho un cambio de opinión, el dinero era lo más importante, hacer un bien al paciente era sólo un bonus bien aceptado en su trabajo, pero claro, entre más tiempo estuviesen enfermos, mucho mejor para él y su economía.

-**Está bien, será suficiente con que le brinde este número para que yo le atienda a cualquier hora, envíeme el número telefónico de ella también, en un mensaje. Buenos días.**-colgó de inmediato sin escuchar nada más, regresando al baño, ya tendría tiempo para atender a aquella mujer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Parece ser que me ha quedado un poco corto, pero espero que de cualquier manera lo disfruten, agradezco mucho los reviews, se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva.

De paso quisiera agradecerle de una vez a **TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn**, por su review en mi otro fic 'Masoquismo', en verdad se te agradece el apoyo, espero que sigas apoyándome =)


	2. Capitulo II: 'Intereses'

**Capitulo 2: 'Intereses'**

Rukia estaba segura de que eso tendría que ser la más cruel de las pesadillas, de otro modo no lograba explicarse cómo era que eso estaba ocurriendo. Se vio tentada a pellizcarse, no lo hizo únicamente porque no estaba sola y porque la idea le parecía demasiado idiota, no era una niña tampoco y aunque realmente le hubiese aliviado que Renji, nada más verla llegar, le dijera que era una idiota por creerle y que de la nada hubiesen salido todos sus amigos, en una fiesta sorpresa por alguna cuestión que mereciera celebración, pero no parecía que esa expectativa estuviese si quiera cerca de suceder.

-**¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? ¿Cómo es que nos han estafado?-**preguntó con intriga, intentando mantener la serenidad, usurpada por el creciente deseo de ir a buscar al imbécil que se había atrevido a hacerles pasar semejante angustia.

-**No lo sabemos aún, el contador está implicado, pero se niega a decir quiénes son sus cómplices y dónde está el dinero, tampoco tienen suficientes pruebas para demostrar su culpabilidad, todo está limpio... Rukia, nuestra empresa sin ese dinero, ¡está prácticamente en la quiebra!**-exclamó Renji, pasándose una mano por el cabello, mortificado.

-**¡Lo sé, Renji!-**se exaltó sin poder evitarlo, guardando silencio un momento antes de tomar su bolsa con decisión, caminando de la misma manera hasta la salida de la oficina-**¡Rukia!**-escuchó el grito de su amigo y socio, haciendo caso omiso, adelantándose para tomar el ascensor del edificio para bajar tan rápido como fuese posible, sin dejar que nadie la detuviera, abordó su auto y logró arrancar antes de que el pelirrojo lograra salir por las puertas del lugar y alcanzarla.

Las calles le abrieron paso como si estuvieran conscientes de que la situación era urgente, siendo seguida de cerca por dos de sus socios, eso no alcanzó a detenerla, estuvo cerca de chocar en dos ocasiones, pero su mente, algo nublada, estaba determinada a hacer algo aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. Tenía que hacer pagar al tipo que le estaba haciendo pasar por semejante estrés.

Pronto su mirada logró divisar la estación policiaca donde aquel individuo debía estar. Estacionó su Acura RL justo enfrente, pasando olímpicamente de la prohibición de hacerlo, subió las escaleras rápidamente, escuchando el frenó del otro auto, no le importó tampoco, se abrió paso y entró al edificio, con tal suerte que encontró a aquel hombre a quien ella misma le había dado empleo, haciendo la llamada que por ley tenía derecho a hacer, la mujer se acercó a él...

* * *

El día había iniciado bastante agitado para Ichigo, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor por el trato recién formado, estaba pensando en ello mientras fingía que realmente estaba poniendo atención a lo dicho por el hombre frente a él, un tipo algo desafortunado que le comentaba, entre otras cosas que su esposa lo engañaba con el jardinero, como si se tratara del mismísimo Carlos de Desperate Housewifes. No sabía si reírse por la coincidencia que notaba en los casos, o si sentir pena por el pobre tipo.

-**¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?**-preguntó mostrando un interés falso, sabiendo ya cómo se sentía con eso, era obvio y los dos eran hombres, Ichigo sabía que situaciones parecidas afectaban de manera distinta a cada persona, pero existían concordancias entre géneros, no obligatoriamente, pero llegaban a manifestarse, como el resto de las enfermedades, que se manifestaban especialmente entre hombres o mujeres.

-**No me siento nada bien doctor, ¿en qué he fallado? Siempre voy a trabajar para darle a ella y a nuestra familia un nivel de vida acaudalado...**-no escuchó más, pero asintió mostrándose como si estuviese de acuerdo, pensando al contrario que era su culpa, porque por esforzarse tanto en su trabajo, para pretender parecer un mártir con su familia, lo había echado todo a perder, descuidándolos. Prácticamente había arrojado a su esposa a los brazos de aquel jardinero que vio posibilidades grandes al entrometerse con una mujer de esa posición y con ese nivel de descuido marital, seduciéndola con el brío de la juventud y de un cuerpo trabajado.

Eso no era una consulta real, se dedicaba a darles la razón a sus pacientes, a confortarlos porque sabía que si iban con él era porque el mundo de negocios era una espada de doble filo, no podía confiársele a nadie cercano a este, problemas de esa magnitud, porque señalaban debilidad, una que sus contrincantes y hasta los supuestos amigos, podían aprovechar para desbancar al desafortunado. Ichigo hacía el papel de amigo y confidente para aquellos tipos que necesitaban desesperadamente uno.

-**Usted no ha fallado en nada, señor Masamine**-le dijo sin mayor ceremonia, pero sin interrumpirlo, dejando la tasa de café que le había dado la secretaria de su paciente. Le había llamado hacía una hora y media para solicitar una consulta urgente, llevaban ahí conversando poco más de una hora, nada más había llegado y se le había ofrecido y dado algo de tomar, tendría que apurarse, puesto que había recibido la solicitud de su nueva paciente de entrevistarse-**Tómese el día de hoy para pensar en todo lo bueno que ha hecho por su familia y quítese cualquier inseguridad de encima, despida al jardinero y hable claramente con su esposa, hablar es la solución, ¿me comprende? Llámeme cuando termine de hacerlo, procure no alterarse, si tiene algún problema también puede llamarme, lo sabe.**

-**Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor Kurosaki**-se puso de pie para despedirse del hombre, tendiéndole la mano, Ichigo lo imitó y la estrechó con firmeza, mirándolo fijamente.

-**No tiene que hacerlo, que tenga un buen día, señor Masamine**-tomó su abrigo, luego de guardar la tabla donde tomaba notas -supuestamente- guardándola dentro de su portafolios. Salió sin demora, apenas y respondiendo a la despedida de la secretaria. Bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, no tenía el cuerpo escultural que tenía nada más porque sí, era un hombre bastante activo -lo debía ser debido a su constante ir y venir, pero hacía esfuerzos deliberados para mantenerse sano, además de intentar llevar una buena dieta.

Abrió las puertas de su auto a un metro de llegar a este y echó su portafolios en el asiento trasero, contra el asiento del copiloto, como solían sugerir para evitar los atracos y robos cuando se estaba conduciendo. Cerró la puerta del Audi A8 negro, suspirando en el interior antes de arrancar para salir del estacionamiento para unirse al tránsito de las calles de Tokio sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo realmente, si no fuese por la remuneración, se tomaría días libres y daría consultas normales, programadas por su secretaria en algún buen despecho digno de su categoría.

Se aflojó la corbata aprovechando que iba en el auto y al menos se llevaría una media hora en llegar -estaban a una distancia no tan considerable, pero era hora pico- aprovechó el congestionamiento para rebuscar en una bolsa de papel, extrayendo de ahí un emparedado perfectamente envuelto, se tomó su tiempo para desenvolverlo, avanzando los cortos tramos típicos a la hora de estar en el caos vial. Dio una mordida, saboreando con agrado el jamón de pavo, la lechuga fresca y otros ingredientes. Sacó una botella de agua de donde había sacado el emparedado, le dio unos cuantos tragos y la dejó a un lado, perfectamente cerrada cuando el transito se volvió poco a poco más hábil, satisfecho momentáneamente con lo comido, perfectamente impecable, no era de los que se arriesgaban a mancharse.

Entró al estacionamiento de unos departamentos de lujo y luego de ajustarse la corbata, se dispuso a subir con algo de prisa, notando en el reloj que estaba cerca de retrasarse y la mujer, Matsumoto, que le había llamado para confirmar la cita, le había dicho que procurara no llegar tarde, puesto que su paciente no era para nada paciente y no permitía retrasos de ninguna índole.

-**Debe ser una vieja obsesiva y amargada...**-resopló y momentos después repasó su murmullo y sonrió con sorna-**bueno, una señorita obsesiva y amargada**-porque eso le habían dicho, mientras ella era una empresaria bastante notable y para muchos alguien digno de admirarse pues había cosechado triunfo tras triunfo teniendo solamente los veinticinco años, a él le faltaban un año para cumplir los treinta, aunque no era menos exitoso.

Llegó al tercer piso, caminando con todo lo que sus piernas podían abarcar de distancia y tocó la puerta, el comunicador se activo y la cámara de este estaría mostrando en ese momento su imagen del otro lado de la pared, seguramente lo esperaba ya, entre que a esa hora habían quedado y además, los de recepción le habían llamado a ella para confirmar que esperaba a alguien y si conocía su identidad. Pronto escuchó la perilla de la puerta abrirse y tuvo que bajar la mirada para conseguir mirar a su interlocutora.

-¿**Señorita Kuchiki? Soy el doctor Ichigo Kurosaki**-se presentó primero y ella simplemente asintió antes de cederle el paso, considerando que lo mejor sería que hablaran dentro. Ichigo le dedicó una mirada primero a ella, realmente era hermosa aunque no pensó mucho en eso, tenía un hematoma en la parte de atrás del hombro izquierdo que dejaba ver la blusa blanca que al ser tan holgada, había hecho que la manga, más bien pequeña, se deslizara por este, descubriéndolo. Todo indicaba que había sufrido un accidente o un percance y por el poco aparente hinchazón, estuvo seguro de que no se lo había tratado.

Le dio una mirada también al interior del departamento de lujo y se quedó maravillado por el buen gusto y la fina sencillez del lugar, nada presuntuoso, pero dejando entrever que el nivel de vida era más que excelente. Pensó que la arquitectura era similar al concepto de un loft, con paredes tan escasas como se pudiera para dar un toque de libertad y seguridad, muy adecuado a ella. Miró la escalera que estaba al fondo, tan elegante como el resto del lugar y que daba indudablemente a la habitación o habitaciones del lugar, quizás un estudio y cosas semejantes además de la recamara de ella.

-**Entonces es usted la persona a la que mi hermano contrató**-reinició la conversación, acomodándose la manga, preguntándose si él la había visto, tendría que haberse colocado otra cosa, pero le habían dicho -exigido- que estuviese relajada y esa blusa era la que solía ocupar con mayor frecuencia para hacerlo.

-**Así es, Señorita Kuchi...**

-**Está bien que me llame por mi nombre, Ichigo, no me gustaría que mi loquero me llamase 'de usted' si se supone que tengo que tenerle confianza**-le dijo e Ichigo lo habría tomado como una broma de no ser porque ella pareció decirlo completamente en serio, con esa mirada entre decidida y frívola, misteriosa, no creyó que realmente se tratara de una forma de amenizar las presentaciones y el trato. En sí, aquellas palabras lograron desconcertarlo un momento, aunque no lo demostró.

-**Está bien, Rukia**-ella ya se había adelantado y le había llamado por su nombre, aunque no le gustaba que se tomaran confianzas con él, por alguna razón no se sintió tan alterado porque ella lo hiciera, quizás porque no le veía intención de intentar coquetearlo, ella no parecía ser de ese tipo de mujeres y eso de algún modo lograba aliviarlo y a la vez ponerlo un poco a la defensiva, ¿Qué clase de cosas más le esperaban en su trato con ella? No tenía la menor idea.

-**¿Qué se supone que se haga en una cita de estás?**-preguntó impaciente, creyendo que el asunto de la consulta no parecía ser nada fuera de lo normal, nada más allá de una simple conversación sin mayor profundidad.

-**Puedes contarme de ti, lo que haces, lo que te irrita, cuando te sientas triste, entusiasta o algo así, por ejemplo, podrías comenzar a hablarme acerca de tu familia**-indicó, siguiéndola al interpretar una señal de que la siguiera hasta la sala, único lugar que tenía alfombra de un color beige, el resto del piso se trataba de madera más bien oscura, los contrastes entre lo más oscuro y lo más claro eran simplemente exquisitos, junto con las reproducciones de cuadros famosos impecablemente colgados en las paredes, detectó un De Lempicka, un Dalí y un Van gogh.

Tomaron asiento en las cómodas sillas negras que estaban de frente separadas por aproximado metro y medio, el sillón había quedado abandonado ante la preferencia por la individualidad por parte de ambos.

-**Usted está aquí sólo por una razón, la orden de un juez que dictaminó que estaba mal de la cabeza por golpear al hombre que me estafó**-dijo con dureza la mujer, mirándolo fijamente, sin dar pie a discutirlo.

_

* * *

_

_La mujer se acercó a él, el taconeo constante no consiguió advertir a aquel hombre regordete la presencia furiosa de Rukia que alcanzó a escuchar que el muy idiota estaba pidiéndole ayuda a la persona que fuese su coautor para el fraude efectuado contra su empresa. Llamó en silencio a los policías que alegaron que hacía algo ilegal y de ahí inicio la trifulca, porque ella consideró aquello como algo muy idiota y golpeó a los policías que intentaban quitarla de ahí, mientras el hombre colgaba apresuradamente_

_-¡Deben ser idiotas para no entender que ese hombre es tan idiota que está llamando a su cómplice desde esta comisaria!-les gritó, consiguiendo al fin que el más alto cargo del lugar rastreara la llamada, consiguiendo el número perteneciente, las investigaciones iban a seguir ya que se tenía una pista, mientras tanto, lo que aquel hombre había sacado de botín había logrado ser encontrado y devuelto a su empresa. Claro que Rukia no iba a dejar la justicia sólo a la ley, en cuanto se liberó de los policías corrió a golpear a aquel desgraciado sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, así fue como de inmediato fue llevada con un juez y este, luego de convencerse de que era uno de los casos más curiosos que había tenido, la sentenciara con una indemnización para el hombre que se había fracturado un brazo y la nariz, además de atención psiquiátrica especializada para ella, con tal de moderar su carácter._

* * *

-**Debo intuir entonces que tendré llamadas de parte del juez para preguntarme acerca de la frecuencia del tratamiento y la mejoría de usted, ¿no es así?**-evitó sonreír, no quería terminar como aquel tipo.

-**Así es, ¿tiene algún problema con eso?**-preguntó arisca.

-**Ninguno, Rukia, pero para que pueda decir lo que para usted sería beneficioso, entonces tengo que pedirle cooperación, no se crea que mentiré porque me paguen**-de hecho si lo haría, pero no quería hacerlo en ese caso, cuando saldría más beneficiado entre más tiempo estuviese contratado-**entonces, ¿su familia...?**

Rukia lo miró con furia, desconcierto e indignación completamente ocultas -a lo mucho sería su mirada la que pudiese delatarla un poco- pero asintió forzadamente, respirando profundamente, su expresión cambio de inmediato e Ichigo se sintió incomodo de pronto, estuvo a poco de decirle que eso podía esperar si así lo deseaba, pero ella se le adelantó al momento de hablar, no le quedó más que cerrar la boca.

-**Mi hermana, Hisana, fue la que se encargó de mi a temprana edad puesto que nuestros padres nos abandonaron cuando yo tenía los doce y mi hermana la mayoría de edad*** -comenzó sin muchas ganas, sin mirarlo, observando mejor el espacio de la pared que simulaba una chimenea-**ella comenzó a trabajar para mantenernos, no mucho tiempo después Hisana conoció a mi hermano político y se casaron, pero ella estaba enferma y luego de algunos años murió, sin embargo Byakuya fue bueno conmigo y me permitió no sólo ser parte de su familia, sino que me dio estudios y es socio en mi empresa**-no contó mayores detalles, desconfiada aún.

Ichigo pensó que Rukia era la paciente con la historia que más le había perturbado, quizás porque, equivocadamente, se había sentido identificado con ella respecto a la perdida de una persona especial, si bien él tenía a su padre y a sus hermanas vivas y sanas, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que ellos tres significaban para él sería un sentimiento igual al que ella sentía por el jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

Tenía que recordar que era un profesional y que debía mantenerse frío e impersonal; probablemente la regla más importante para ejercer como médico psiquiatra, era precisamente esa, no involucrarse más con ningún paciente, eso podía resultar un error realmente enorme... pero ¿qué tenía esa mujer que lo inspiraba a acercarse?

-_Debe ser que es guapa… un segundo, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?_

-¿**Me estás escuchando?**-gruñó ella, mirándolo penetrante.

-**Por supuesto, sólo lo reflexionaba**-aclaró para evitar cualquier clase de malentendido, ella parecía ser muy orgullosa y arisca -él no se quedaba atrás tampoco- por lo que tenía que cuidar más sus palabras para con ella.

-**¿Entonces? Mira que no busco de ti lástima**

-**No es como si fuese a tenértela, no eres del tipo de persona que la provoca**-dijo, franco y ella no pudo más que dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma-**¿crees que el duelo por tu hermana ha terminado ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que murió?**

**-Tiene poco más de siete años que sucedió y no sé si ya acabó mi duelo, ¿eso puede pasar si realmente amas a la persona que murió?**-la miró con sincera inquietud y quizás un dejo de reto que exigía un buen argumento si se daba el caso de que él no estuviera de acuerdo.

Ichigo se quedó mudo, ningún otro paciente se lo había preguntado antes, pero estaba claro que Rukia no iba a ser una paciente cualquiera, al menos todo parecía indicarlo, la miró un momento más y se inclinó hacia adelante, pensando en qué responder, porque no lo había pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando estaba estudiando la especialización.

-**Siempre te sentirás triste por una perdida así, al menos eso creo, pero hay diversos tipos de tristeza, la que es tan agobiante que se convierte en depresión, en ese caso lo mejor es tratarla, pero si es sólo esporádica y no asfixiante, la pena y la melancolía es sana.-**intentó darse a explicar, Rukia lo interpretó como una forma de decirle que efectivamente el duelo no terminaba nunca, pero que la intensidad del dolor podía ir bajando poco a poco.

-**Estoy satisfecha con la respuesta**-afirmó la mujer, poniéndose en pie-**discúlpeme, no he comido y realmente tengo hambre, ¿le molesta si como algo mientras seguimos con esto?**-sabía que él diría que no, por eso sus consultas eran tan caras y tan singulares.

-**Claro, adelante**-se puso en pie también para seguirla y que pudiese seguir la consulta, pensando en qué más preguntar-**¿Qué me dices de tus pasatiempos?-**la miró mientras habría el refrigerador y el modo en como su fina mano se dirigía a tomar un paquete de jamón, pero antes de cogerlo, ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-**¿Tiene hambre? Si no va en contra de tu reglamento como psiquiatra, podrías comer también**-mera amabilidad, realmente a ella no le importaba si él tenía hambre o no, pero le interesaba, eso sí, que él tuviera un mejor concepto de ella, que se convenciera de que no resultaba una bomba de tiempo andando, dispuesta a romperle los huesos a quien la hiciera explotar.

-**No está en contra de mi reglamento**-respondió en algo que fácilmente podía interpretarse como una broma ligera, se sentó en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra americana que separaba la cocineta del comedor y esperó-**¿Te ayudo en algo mientras tú me respondes?**

-**Puedes ayudarme a untar la mayonesa-**respondió con sencillez, acercándole lo necesario.-**En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre, creo que el único que tengo lo uso para relajarme, tomo baños de tina algo largos, me paso un rato en el gimnasio o en la caminadora que tengo arriba-**señaló hacia arriba con su índice como para dejarlo completamente a cabo, Ichigo reprimió la sonrisa que quiso aflorar de sus labios.-**leo también o veo la TV, especialmente un programa que la mayoría no admitiría, no sé porqué.**

**-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es?**

**-Chappy el conejo**-alzó una ceja al ver que Ichigo de pronto se había embarrado un dedo en un movimiento que pareció involuntario, esperaba que no fuese a decir nada malo del encantador conejito.

-**¿Cha... ppy?**-repitió intentando que no sonara con la verdadera sorpresa que tenía, sino más bien como una pregunta que intentaba ser casual, lo cierto era que le anonadó aquello, ¿cómo una mujer con su personalidad, fría, adusta y perspicaz, podía ser fanática de ese conejo mutante y feo?

-**Así es**-respondió con firmeza-**¿hay algún problema con eso?**

-**Oh no, claro que no, ninguno, me parece bien que tengas pasatiempos relajantes**-respondió, luego de carraspear.

-**No suena nada convincente, Doctor Kurosaki-**dijo cantarina y aunque la voz irritó sobremanera a Ichigo, el movimiento de su cabeza, suave, ligero y fino mientras hablaba de ese modo, si le gustó, contradictorio, pero cierto.

-**Es verdad, si te gusta ese conejo, está bien si es que de verdad lo disfrutas**-aseguró sin mayores problemas-_Recuerda Ichigo, mantener contento al cliente..._

-**Pues entonces está muy bien, porque lo disfruto mucho**-alegó segura, mirándolo retadora, antes de tomar el primer pan perfectamente untado de mayonesa, observando de reojo cómo Ichigo se limpiaba el dedo que antes se había embarrado-**entonces debes de tener en verdad mucha hambre, mira que untarte el dedo de mantequilla, tranquilo, no es necesario que te lo comas, tenemos jamón-**dijo, maliciosa, levantando los cuadros de jamón para que quedaran visibles frente a sus ojos y los colocó sobre el pan, colocando además algo de queso manchego -al menos ella odiaba el amarillo tipo americano- y lechuga, tomando otro a modo de tapa, envolvió la mitad con una servilleta y se lo dio-**ya que estás tan hambriento, toma, puedes comenzar tú, ya me encargo yo del mío.**

El psiquiatra tuvo que reprimir un gruñido mal humorado y una mirada airada que acentuaría el ceño fruncido que siempre llevaba y parecía completamente natural en su persona. Le dio una mordida al emparedado y se quedó quieto, mirando como ella procedía a hacerse el suyo, exactamente igual que el de él.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue en el interrogatorio?**-la mirada castaña del médico regresó como un imán a la violeta

-**Rukia, esto no es un interrogatorio**-recibió una mirada de suspicacia y suspiró-**es decir, sólo estamos conversando, ¿entiendes? No es que esto sea una sesión de cuestionario o entrevista que debas contestar así nada más, tan concreta**-explicó tan paciente como pudo, no recordaba haber hablado tanto, de todos modos, con algún paciente, será porque ellos comenzaban a hablar sin parar sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar el procedimiento de primeras preguntas o alargándolo a otros temas que dejaban el campo de lo cuestionado

-**Vale, vale-**respondió ella, terminando de elaborar su emparedado, dándole una mordida, pensando que más decir, intentando cooperar un poco más, pero sin soltarse todavía-**tengo el deseo de que mi empresa logre extenderse a Norteamérica y a los países latinos, siento que en cierto punto es más sencillo exportar a Europa y lugares que están del mismo lado del mundo que nosotros**-comentó ese deseo y sonrió, se notaba que pese a todo, disfrutaba su trabajo cuanto era posible en un mundo así, tan estresante-**tengo tres socios, uno, como ya te había dicho antes, es mi hermano, también está Renji y el señor Urahara.**

Ichigo no pudo evitar prestar más atención a eso, ¿por qué parecía ser que dos de los tres socios los trataba con tanta naturalidad? Si bien era normal eso en el caso de su hermano, ¿y Renji?, porque no antecedía 'señor' y su apellido como había hecho con Urahara.

-**Entiendo, ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?**-preguntó, mordiendo el emparedado de nuevo después de formular el cuestionamiento.

-**Bueno, con Urahara la situación es más bien formal, es una especie de amigo de mi hermano, Renji sin embargo es amigo mío de la infancia y su familia es acaudalada, se unió a mi proyecto y tiene parte de las acciones de la empresa.**

**-¿De la cual tu eres socia mayoritaria?**

**-Así es, tengo más de la mitad de las acciones**-dijo, no sin algo de recelo, pero segura de que aquel doctor no podría hacer nada para embaucarla, por su parte él pensaba que la muchacha debería tener mucho dinero para tener esa cantidad de acciones, pero no le extrañaba, pues con el departamento quedaba bastante en claro su nivel socioeconómico, más bien se sintió algo admirado -en realidad bastante, pero no lo aceptaría- porque ella tuviese tal cantidad de dinero y poder con tan sólo los veinticinco.

-**Tu hermano debe estar orgulloso de ti-**comentó con confianza.

-**Eso no lo sé**-respondió ella sincera, meditabunda también-**imagino que sí, pero no lo sé de cierto**-sonrió**-mi hermano no es para nada el ejemplo de alguien cariñoso o expresivo, no suele hablar mucho y nunca me ha dicho una palabra cariñosa, pero cuida mucho de mí, estoy segura de que me quiere.**

El médico sintió algo de ternura por aquella mujer, era imposible que sus sentimientos pudiesen desviarse a la lástima o algo similar, siendo ella una persona tan admirable, tan determinada, simplemente no lo inspiraba a sentirla, más bien pensó que parecía ser una mujer muy fuerte, muy decidida a lograr lo que deseaba y eso no podía menospreciarse.

-**¿Ha pensado en decirle eso a él?-**indagó, intentado no parecer un inquisidor.

**-Claro que no, no me parece justo exigirle más de lo que ya me ha dado y me sigue dando**-dijo de inmediato, como si no fuera algo que siquiera debiese de preguntarse, algo descabellado.

-**Quizás en un tiempo podría cambiar de opinión, todos necesitamos sentirnos plenamente amados.**

-**Yo me siento amada, el que él no me diga que me quiere no afecta mis sentimientos por él y como dije, yo sé que él me quiere-**discutió y el médico la miró fija e intensamente, haciendo apaciguar, no por miedo, sino más bien por impresión, nunca había visto unos ojos que miraran así.

-**Creo que el tiempo ya dirá que es lo que pasará con ese asunto, así sea que se quede como está o cambien**-le expresó con calma y dejo que el tiempo avanzara sin mayor conversación, mirando al reloj cuando terminó de comer, tenía otra cita en puerta, la última del día. Se puso en pie, captando la atención de Rukia que apenas masticaba el ultimo bocado de su comida, ella se enderezó de inmediato -había estado recargada en la barra- lo miró con atención

-**¿Es que ya se va? ¿Se acabó mi tiempo?**-preguntó con algo de sorna inevitable, rodeó la barra hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-**Tengo cita con otro paciente, no es que me vaya porque lo quiera-**_soy un idiota. _Ella frunció el ceño un poco, pero al final se encogió de hombros, logrando que de nuevo la manga se bajara por su hombro.

**-¿Que te ha pasado en el hombro?**-ella se subió la manga de inmediato y caminó hasta su sofá, sentándose calmada, siendo seguida, indeseablemente, por Ichigo que se reclamó por haber olvidado ese golpe que había visto antes, nada más entrar al departamento.

-**Ha sido la persona a la que yo golpee-**reconoció sin muchas ganas, odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, se le había pegado la manía de la dinastía Kuchiki-**me ha empujado y me golpee contra el marco de la puerta.**

-**No se ve muy bien que digamos, deberías comprarte un des-inflamatorio-**dijo con desinterés deliberado, mirándola de reojo cuando tomo su portafolio, no logró ver la pequeña sonrisa divertida, él era muy obvio.

-**Gracias por el consejo, Doc.-**respondió con sencillez, poniéndose en píe para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-**No es nada, es mi trabajo**-sonrió leve sin darse mucha cuenta de ello y salió del departamento, dedicándole una última mirada antes de avanzar y desaparecer por las escaleras, sólo hasta ese momento Rukia cerró la puerta, dispuesta a darse otro largo baño de tina.

Ambos terminaron aquel momento del día pensando que habían conocido a la persona más peculiar de toda su vida.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*** La mayoría de edad en varias partes del mundo es a los 21 años, en este caso así será.**

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial para:

**Kuchiki Hanako **por su review en mi fic 'Masoquismo', no sé si ella llegue a leer esto, pero si lo hace, le agradezco mucho su comentario.

**.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. **También por su comentario y por seguir de cerca esta historia, me hace muy feliz que te guste la tematica de este fic, espero que este capitulo te parezca mejor ya que me ha salido más extenso y me ha llegado la musa xD.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
